Danny Knight and Ponyboy Curtis
by Lightless Soul
Summary: When Danny Knight, A normal Soc, suddenly falls for Ponyboy Curtis, a Greaser, He decides to tell him. WOuld Ponyboy feels the same way. Yaoi an lemons.
1. he said what?

Normal pov:

Danny the soc was walking along the road where Pnyboy Curtis lived.

He knew he shouldn't love a greaser.

but the eighteen year old boy was just so beautiful, he knew that he would have to hide it from him and his friends.

"Danny!" Called Paul.

He I continued to look at Pnyboy, he was to perfect to ignore.

"DANNY!" Paul called, more impastion this time.

I sighed and decided to let my Little show est for a while.

"You okay?" Paul asked him

"Yeah," i said.

"Pony's gonna get it hard," Paul was saying.

My head poped up.

"Why?" I said, my voice comin out in a Chocked whisperer.

"Don't ask why, Dannyboy. Were gonna beet the pulp out of him," Paul said.

I breathed in. I was not looking forward to beeting Pony.

Ponyboy's pov:

I was five minutes away form home when I saw one of the Mustangs.

Oh crap. i walked faster.

They caught up. the stopped a few steps in front of me. Five socs jumped out. One had grabbed my hand and dragged me awy from the others.

"WHat?" I cried.

"Just follow me and stay quite," He said.

I recognised this Soc. Danny Knight.

He soons toped and sat down.

"Why did you save me?" I asked.

"they were gonna beet you, Pony.. I love ya Pony... Love ya like mad."


	2. kisses and promises

Ponyboy's Pov:

I looked at Danny and I was sure my eyes were pooping out of my skull

"You do? no ones ever loved me before," I said.

I smiled.

"Yeah it's crazy for me too... I've never loved anyone as much as I love you," he said.

I looked at him. I realized how deep a blue his eyes were. A beautiful dark blue. Suddenly my heart started beating hard and my breath was heavy.

He smiled at me and leaned in. I watched him and I looked into his eyes. His lips were on mine, his lips soft on mine. I moaned and his arms wrapped around me. I licked the bottom of his lips. he nodded and I stuck my tongue in. I felt around his mouth. I heard a low moan come from his chest. he stuck his touge in my mouth as well. I felt our saliva mix. I tugged at his hair, pulling his body closer to mine as I did.

He parted before I could get any further.

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

"Not now... we can't let anyone know about us. My brothers won't like me liking a Soc..." I said, looking at him

Danny looked at me.

"I promise I won't tell a soul... now... lets get out. they're gone now," Danny said. We walked out quickly.

"Bye Danny," i said. He leaned in for another kiss this one not as long as the first one. we parted and we went our separate ways.


	3. a night in your arms

Ponyboys pov:

I sighed as I sat in my chair. Sodapop was on the couch with Darry. I couldn't get Danny out of my mind. I sighed again.

"Something worng Ponyboy?" Soda asked me.

I looked at him.

"Oh yeah I'm fine... I'm just thinking," I said.

"About what?" Asked Soda.

I sighed. I didn't know what to say then. I couldn't even tell him about what Dany and I did. I made him promise that we wouldn't tell anything to anyone.

"Things," I decided to say.

"What things?" Soda asked.

"Things that are for my head only and not for yours," i said.

he huffed.

"You never keep anything from me Pony... why start now?" Soda asked.

I sighed.

"I can't tell you. I promised I'll never tell anyone," I said

"Promised who?" he asked.

This was making my head hurt.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," I said, getting up.

"Let me come withyou," Sodpop said.

"No... i want to go on my own," I said, walking to the door.

"Just don't come home late, ya hear?" Darry asked.

"Sure, Darry," I said walking out and shuting the door close.

After a while i realised that my feet had led me to Danny's house. I heard the Tv on loud in the front room. People armwestiling, moans upstairs. I shuddered. I hid under the windowsill of the window outside and just above eye level i looked in. Danny was on the couch, one leg on and one leg off. he wasn't wearing a top. i started to hyperventilate. Sweat beads were suddenly on my forehead. I shook my head. Stop it Ponyboy... he's meant to be your enemy. I looked back again.

There were loads of boys there, some kissing, some just watching tv. Danny seemed to breath only good one there. He got up and walked out.

"Hey Danny, coem back hee," A soft voice aid.

"No Paul. I'm goingo ut," He said.

He close the door and walked out.

I quickly roiled under a blue car. I walked to it, getting out keys.  
Oh God... this was his car. I quickly scrambled out of it.

"Ponyboy?" Gassped Danny.

I smiled at him.

"Hi Danny," I aid.

"Get in the car quickly before any of them boys see you," he snarled.

After he opened the door I got in with him. he quickly dove off. He didn't say a word to me. he looked so angry.

"Why were you here?" he asked, his voice hardly above a whispered. i knew he was really angry.

"I don't know... my feet just led me here," I said, looking at the floor. I couldn't bear too look at his face now.

He sighed and he seemed to calm down.

I felt his eyes bore onto my check so i looked up.

He was smiling. I felt myself smile back. He stopped and leaned in. I kissed him he wrapped his arms around me. We spent he rest of the night in each others arms.


	4. Darry finds out

Ponyboy's pov:

I woke up late the next morning. I yawned. I realised I was sleeping on someone. it was Danny. what in the world was he doing in my bed? And then I wasn't even in my bed. I was in his car. Later that day he woke up. He smiled up at me.

"Had a nice sleep?" he asked.

"How did I?" i began to ask, but he placed his lips on mine. A low moan escaped me as I kiss back. He wrapped his arms around me. He stuck his tongue in I felt him feel around my mouth.. I shivered as he hits my love spot.

I pushed against his chest to stop.

"No... I have to go home," I sai.

"No... Don't go yet," he whined.

"But..." I began.

"Please?" he pleaded.

I sighed.  
"No... Darry and Soda will be worried about me," I said, getting out of his arms.

he sighed and I got out of the car.

I steched. I felt fingers trail along my chest.

"Danny..." I sighed.

"Sorry,"he said, stopping. I put back on my top and sighed.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?" He whined.

I smiled and brushed my lips against his.

"Sorry, babe but I really have to go," i said.

he smiled at the word 'babe'.

"Will I see you later then?" he asked.

"I highly doubt that... But I'll try," I said.

He leaned to kiss me again but I leaned back.

"Bye, Dannny," i said

he smiled and let me go home.

"PONYBOY!" Darry yelled.

I stopped dead and looked at him.

"yes, Darry?" I asked evenly

"Where were you last night?" he asked, his voice now hardly above a whisper and I could see and hear he was angery.

"I was in my bed..." i said.

I knew that was the worst lie ever.

"No you weren't you was out. Where the heck were you?" he yelled.

"I...I can't say. I promised I wouldn't tell..." I said.

"Wouldn't tell what?" Darry asked.

"I just said I can't..." i whispered.

He grabbed my collar and healed me tight, almost choking as he did

"Because I promised... I can't tell..." I whispered.

He kept hold on my collar.

"Let go..." I whispred.

"Not till you tell em where you were?" he yelle.

"I was with Danny!" I yelled.

"Danny the soc?" Darry asked.

I nodded slightly.

"Why were you wit him?" Darry asked.

"Because I love him..." I said


	5. I want you

Ponyboys pov:

"You what?" Darry asked me taking his grip off my collar.

"I said I love Danny,," I said.

"you're... you're gay... i had no idea..." Soda said.

I looked down at my feet, blushing.

"Since when?" Darry asked.

"Since a couple weeks ago... when the soc almost bet me up..." he said.

"Oh..." Darry said.

Darry took hold of me and shook me.

"Snap out of it Pony! you can't be Gay! they kill gays you know!" Darry said.

My eyes widened.

"I'll carry on loving him anyway," I said.

Darry continued to shake me.

"Stop it Darry. You're not going to change my mind," I said.

Darry sank to his knees.

"I'm going to sort you out. Don't worry you'll be okay soon," Darry said.

"I'm fine, Darry," I said.

Danny 's pov:

I was thinking about Ponyboy, again. My filth time today.

I sighed. I had to see him. I had to.

"I'm going out!" i called.

"Not too long cause were going out!" Paul called.

"Yeah yeah," i said, walking to my car. I got in and shut the door. I put on my seat belt, turned on the car and drove off. I hummed to a song that i didn't know the name to but heard countless times. it was almost like it was telling the story of Ponyboy and me. I reached his house as the song ended.

He was just walking out of his house.

I beeped my horn at him. he jumped and me. he smiled and walked to me.

"Get in," i said, he got in the passenger side.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere privet," he said, going to a forest.

I soon stopped at got out of the car. Ponyboy followed me.

i stopped and looked at him.

he smiled and walked to me. I gazed at his face, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight. he wrapped his arms around me, pressing himself closer to me. I looked at his lips. his pink full lips. I smiled as he leaned in. Soon his soft lips were on mine, lightly I deepened the kiss, pressing him closer. I pushed him to he ground, my legs around his waist. he looked up at me, smiling

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I... I wanna make love."

(I promise And I mean I PROMISE that there next chapter will be the lemon)


	6. It's called making love

(Special thanks to party shoes16! Thanks for helping!)

Danny wasn't sure if he had heard him right. Did the boy he loved more than anyone else in the world really want to make love to him?

"You what?" asked Danny.

"I want to make love," Pony repeated.

"Have you ever done this before?" Danny asked.

"No," said Pony. "I've never done anything with anyone before. I'm a complete virgin, even with girls. I know it might hurt, but I love you. I want to show you that I love you because you love me the same, right?"

Danny felt himself swell up with happiness knowing that Ponyboy had waited just for him. Well maybe that hadn't hid intentions, but it was true enough now.

Ponyboy leaned in to kiss Danny

Danny deepened his kiss on Ponyboy. How many times had he dreamed of this moment only to wake up covered in his own hot liquid.

Danny felt him up, rubbing his back, pony moaning in lust as he did.

Pony parted and walked to the bed.

"care to Join me?" Pony asked seductively.

Danny nodded timidly walking to him. He crawled on the bed, laying down on his back.

"Come on," Pony said.

"You want me to be on to?" Danny asked.

"yes please," he said.

"I... I haven't done this before..." Danny said.

"Don't care. i just want you," Pony said smiling sweetly.

I breathed in, my legs just over his waist, my face inches away from his.

He wrapped is arms on his own waist, his blue eyes shinning with love. he leaned to kiss him. thier lips touched and he closed my eyes, Danny's fear edging away.

he felt his hand go down his pants and Danny gassed. he stopped.

"Oh sorry... I should have asked first," he said.

"It doesn't mater... I... I liked it..."Danny whispered.

he smiled, and continued to rub his ass, the action good.

he felt his trousers being pulled down slowly. he looked at him confused.

"You have to have your clothes off If you wanna do this you know?" Pony said, humor edging his voice.

"Oh... "Danny said blushing slightly.

"Nice blush," he said. that made him blush even more then I already was.

He laughed as he pulled his trousers and pants off. he was instantly tense again.

"Danny, "Pony sighed.

"Just continue," Danny growled.

He wriggled out of his own trousers and pants. he healed in my breath. Danny's Manhood suddenly entered Pony'sbackside. Danny gasped in SHock.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Danny whispered.

"N-No..." He groaned.

He went in faster., and Pny closed his eyes, the pain hurting him, but he also loved it.

* * *

A while later:

"A-A-A-AHHH!" Pony screamed out, as he cumed.

"Aw... you cum too quickly.." Danny whined.

"Sorry... I can't help it.. You're turning me on..." Pony whispered.

A while after Danny had came. Danny pulled himself out of Ponyboy and laiyed down beside him. He was sweating and smiling.

"You're amazing, Danny," Pony said, kissing him.

Danny kissed him back, Pulling the covers over them.

(Aw this is the last chappie but I am doing a squeal called Darker than knight. SO look out for it!)


End file.
